Prequels to TMNT Humanity: Apritello
by jobgame274
Summary: Shots for Apritello. It is a prequel to the fan comic TMNT Humanity intro. If you have not seen the fan comic, check out my profile page to see link to the fan comic TMNT:Humanity
1. I Need My Mutant Back

Cartoons » Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles » **Prequels to TMNT Humanity: Apritello** Author: jobgame274 Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Published: 01-01-18 - Updated: 01-01-18 id:12783966

 **This shot is one of many shots that is the prequel to the fan comic: TMNT: Humanity Intro**

 **Check out my profile to see link to the fan comic TMNT:Humanity**

Leo: Right here you guys

Leo, Ralph, and Mikey sneaks into a physical therapy home.

As they sneak pass doctors, nurses, and patients, they see a red head 16 year old girl playing chess with a older patient in the lounge.

Mikey: LOOK THERE'S APRIL!

Leo, Ralph:MIKEY!

April looks up and see her 3 mutant friends

Older Man: Who was that?

April: No one, (yawn) I'm a little tired.

Older Man: Haha that makes two of us, should we continue tomorrow.

April: Same time!

The older man got up slowly and walked upstairs leaving April alone in the lounge.

April: Guys I'm so glad you here!

April rolled from the table in her wheelchair.

Ralph: How was your therapy today April

April: Pretty good

She said while massaging her paralyzed legs

April: I think...I'm getting some feeling back in them

She said with a small smile and a sad look on her face

Mikey: Of course you are, girl!

Leo: Yeah you will be jumping buildings again in no time!

April was swaying her eyes left and right as Leo spoke

April: Where's Donnie?

She said with a straight face

Ralph, Mikey: Ummm...

Leo: He...couldn't make it today, he is working on...uh

April: He couldn't come to see me today, like he couldn't come to see me yesterday, and the day AFTER THAT!

Leo: April..., Donnie...he...is having a hard time with this

April: HE IS HAVING A HARD TIME, I'M THE ONE IN THE CHAIR LEO!

Leo: I know! But he blames himself...

April: I don't know why! I told him it's not his fault

Ralph: As did we, but he won't listen

Mikey: He also won't sleep and won't eat, he turned down my ice cream pizza...CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT

April rolled over by the window looking outside

Leo:Listen I tell him you want to speak to him, I mean I told him a dozen times before but...

April: No...take me to him

Ralph:What?! Don't be ridiculous you can't go to the sewers in your condition

April rolled away from the window staring at Ralph

April: Take me to him

The turtles knowing that look submitted and snuck April outside of the clinic

They carried her all the way to the manhole

Leo placed her on his back

Leo:You ready

April: I'm fine lets go

It's been months the last time April was in the sewers. She felt a little dizzy. She figured she wasn't that healed after all. But she had to see him, she thought, she had to tell him its not his fault.

They finally came to the lair. Ralph unfolded her wheelchair and Leo sat her down in it.

April rolled to Donnie's door. The door was locked.

Leo: He keeps it locked now, we haven't even seem him in a couple of days

Ralph: Its not healthy

Ralph said flatly. April getting angry picked up a pipe and banged Donnie's door with it.

DONNIE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!  
WE'RE TALKING!

She yelled and banged

The 3 mutants were stunned and afraid

DONNIE! I KNOW YOU IN THERE GET OUT HERE

As she yelled one more time, Donnie opened the door in shock and a mess. He obviously wasn't sleeping or eating like Mikey said.

Donnie: April! What in the world are you doing down here?! Why did yall bring her down in the sewer in her condition?!

Donnie yelled at his 3 brothers

April: NEVER MIND THAT

Donnie attention was quickly averted

April: Why didn't you come see me these past few weeks?! Don't you care at all?!

Donnie:Of course I care you know that!

April:Then why..?!

Donnie:You know that too!

April: I told you it wasn't your fault!

Donnie: IT IS MY FAULT!

Donnie yelled bending over, inches away from her face with his hands on her chair.

April: It was Tigerclaw who did this to me Donnie not you!

April yelled back. Her voice cracking and tears coming, looking dead straight into his eyes.

Donnie: I was there I should have stopped him, I should have protected you!

Donnie yelled back looking away, his voice cracking

April: You did protect me, you got me out of there donnie, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here

She said sobbing and cupping his face in her hands turning him toward her

Donnie:I can't...

Donnie started to sob

As April place her forehead on his forehead she whispered, "Please Donnie, I need my friend back...I need my mutant back"


	2. I Can Always Count On You

After April and Donnie's little argument. April felt dizzy. Donnie led her to his bed to lay down. While she was sleeping. Donnie decided to upgrade her chair.

 **Donnie thought:** I shouldn't have to do this; I shouldn't be upgrading April's wheelchair; She shouldn't have a wheelchair!

 **Donnie said:** Why why couldn't I have...

 **He remembers Tigerclaw**

 **Donnie vengefully stated:** Tigerclaw..when I see you again..

 **April whispers:** Donnie?

 **Donnie:** April you awake

 **April:** What's wrong

 **Donnie:** Just making a few adjustments to your chair. I added an auxillary electric power system, a chassis to power the front wheels, and a joystick for easy control

 **April smiled:** Wow! I can always count on you Donnie

 **Donnie frowned:** Humph! We both know that is not true

 **April frowned:** Donnie it is true

Donnie picks up the wheelchair in the upright position

 **Donnie:** I called Casey he should be here any moment to take you back home, your father is most likely worried since you left the therapy center. I doubt he knows you left.

 **April:** ...

 **Casey came and said out of concern:** April, what were you thinking coming back here?

 **April:** Casey

Casey knelt down looking at her face to face. Then he picks April up by the waist and puts her in the chair, while Donnie watches

 **Casey:** Thanks for calling me D, I take her home

 **April not looking at Donnie:** Donnie, I want you to come too

 **Donnie:** I...can't...

 **April with a little attitude:** And why not?

Donnie picks up his weapon

 **Donnie:** Because I have something to do

 **April thinking he is just trying to avoid her:** Donnie!

 **Donnie(more assertive):** Really, I can't right now; how about Leo goes with you guys

 **Casey:** Its cool I can handle it

 **Donnie:** I think it would be better if someone goes with you just in case

 **Casey:** Hmm, you still think TigerCl...

 **Donnie:** Maybe.

 **April:** Where are you going Donnie?

Donnie turned to April; and, April was staring at Donnie as if she was looking deep into his soul

 **Donnie blushed and turned away:** I tell you later, right now you should go home and get some rest

April didn't like it; and, Donnie knew that. So to avert her attention

 **Donnie:** Come on I bring you to the surface

In the main room, Leo was looking at the map of the city, trying to come up with a plan to catch TigerClaw

 **Donnie:** Leo, can you walk with April and Casey to her house

 **Leo:** But I was...

Donnie folded the map Leo was looking at

 **Donnie:** Please

 **Leo unsure but willing to help Donnie:** Sure

Donnie pushed April's chair to the tunnel

 **Leo:** The chair won't roll well in the tunnel

 **Donnie:** Don't worry I upgraded it to ride better in fluids and on elevated objects

The chair rolled smoothly as Donnie expected

 **Donnie:** Now before you go April, lets have a test run, why don't you use your controller.

April moved the joystick on her chair, and it went faster, slower, and made epic twirls.

 **Casey:** Wow!

 **Leo:** Awesome D

 **April:** Hm(April looked into Donnie's eyes) like I said I can always count on you D

Donnie blushed being caught off guard

She press the button to roll toward the opening to the surface. Leo and Donnie followed why Casey was walking next to April while she rolled.

As Donnie thought about what she said, they reached the manhole.

 **Casey:** Okay hold onto me April

April held onto Casey and got on his back. Then he started to climb the ladder.

Leo looked at Donnie, Donnie looked sad; and, he remembered the time Casey saved April.


End file.
